


a very short AU; why can't I stop myself?

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames/Arthur - heart racing in my skin tight jeans</p>
            </blockquote>





	a very short AU; why can't I stop myself?

**Author's Note:**

> for sarahyyy on Valentine's Day

Arthur stares through his closet doors, positively convinced he’s an idiot. How did he forget to do the wash over the weekend? It isn’t an unnecessary chore; what had happened? He works in an office with a _dress code_ , for god’s sake. And yet here he is.

Standing in front of his closet on a Wednesday morning, trying to find something appropriate to wear to work. In front of him hang four pairs of sweatpants, a set of pajamas that he still hasn’t folded and put away, and a pair of jeans. No trousers at all. He considers digging through the wash and pulling something back out, but suspects that the women in the office – especially Ariadne, damn her eyes - will somehow just _know_ that he’s wearing something twice without washing. And he’ll get the stink-eye all day. He sighs and reaches for the jeans.

He pulls them, and after a glance leaves his button-down untucked and tie loose. If he’s going to wear the outfit, he’d like it to be at least a hint fashionable. He stares meditatively at the jeans in the mirror. Well. They’re not _that_ tight. Not really. Whatever. He checks he watch. Too late to change now.

\--

A weight settles on his desk. Arthur spreads his newspaper wider to block the view.

“So…jeans,” an English voice purrs. He’s will to bet a lot of money that Eames is leering at him. Not unusual, but he’s only on his second cup of coffee and not really in the mood.

“Oh yeah. Didn’t you know it’s casual Friday?”

“What?” Eames’ voice is surprised. “It’s not Friday. Is it?”

Arthur holds in a smile, silent. Eames will figure it out himself. Eventually. The desk groans as Eames slides off of it. He wanders off.

“Hey, Ariadne,” Eames shouts loudly, though she is only three cubicles away. “What day is it?”

Arthur settles back with the newspaper.

\--

Above him, the tv drones on, sports coverage and world news flashing by. Arthur ignores it because it’s not what he’s come for. He leans on the polished bar, half off the stool and feeling his jeans ride low on his hips. The glass between his hands is cool; he checks his watch. Late, as always.

An instant later he feels a warm body against him, pressing him forward towards the bar. He doesn’t even have time to stiffen before a dark voice drawls, “So, tell me about the jeans.”

Arthur shrugs carelessly and lifts his glass, hiding a smile behind it. “No special symbolism.”

“Well, I’ve been watching you _move_ in them all day. I almost took the risk of cornering you in some unused cupboard.”

“Be glad you didn’t – I would’ve had to kill you.” Arthur doesn’t like interruptions during working hours. Now, however… He turns then, and lifts his glass towards Eames. “Buy you a drink?”

Eames’ lips spread in a smile. “No. I think there are much better things that I could be doing with my time.” He reaches down and hooks his thumbs through the loops of Arthur’s jeans, sliding his fingers under the waistband.

Arthur’s breath catches and he leans in, suddenly warm. “Yeah, let’s go,” he whispers.

He fumbles with his wallet, slides a bill onto the counter for the bartender, and lets Eames run out to catch a cab. He smiles as he climbs in. It may not actually be Friday, but Arthur has no intention of going to work tomorrow.


End file.
